


Dear Binnie

by captinsamsam



Category: VIXX
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Psychological Horror, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captinsamsam/pseuds/captinsamsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be asking too much, but don’t be mad at me.</p><p>Just seeing you with him made me think horrible things. He took you away from me. I was the one who was supposed to see you first thing in the morning. I was going to be the reason behind your dimpled smile. I was supposed to be your reason for living… I guess that’s kinda ironic to say now, considering the way things turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Binnie

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken straight from Asianfanfics from my account (formerly alishazombidoll). So if it is familiar to you, that's why.

Dear Binnie, 

This might be asking too much, but don’t be mad at me.

Just seeing you with him made me think horrible things. He took you away from me. I was the one who was supposed to see you first thing in the morning. I was going to be the reason behind your dimpled smile. I was supposed to be your reason for living… I guess that’s kinda ironic to say now, considering the way things turned out.

I’m selfish, I know. I shouldn’t have done what I did. It’s just that I can’t stand the thought of you with another man. I had to see you every day for two years with the feelings that I had to hide from you. Then, after months of prepping and planning on how I was going to ask you out, you tell me that Taekwoon-hyung asked you out. And you said yes. 

What I should have done was just swallow my feelings and went on with life. I tried but, the feeling was eating me alive. I couldn’t just leave it alone. So, I did the only thing I thought was logical at the time. If I couldn’t have you, then nobody could.

My plan wasn’t the best in the world, but it was the only way to win over your heart. It was the middle of the night when it happened. The rest of the members were out drinking, celebrating the success of our most recent comeback. I was too young to go, and you didn’t want me to be lonely, so you also stayed behind. Of course that bastard was opposed to you staying behind, saying “He’ll be fine.” He wanted Hakyeon-hyung ot Jaehwan-hyung to stay behind with me. But being the saint you are, you decline and stayed with me instead.

After they left, you were in the living room on the couch. You’d fallen asleep with some romance drama playing on the TV. All the lights were off and your sharp facial features were illuminated by the soft glow of the television. I came up behind you and bent over the couch to admire you. You looked so peaceful lying there, with no signs of distress on your face. I carefully ran my hand down your neck and down to your chest. I felt the soft beating of your heart and the subtle rising of your chest. As I observed you, I thought of what could have been mine. I could have been your first time, your first love, the one you came to for support when times got rough, but no! You ran off with that cold-hearted monster, who is just using you. Why can’t you see that I’m way better for you? That I’m the one who makes you happy in good times and bad? Maybe if you realized that earlier, then maybe I wouldn’t have to do this.

You were still in a deep slumber when I walked around the couch and put my hands around your soft neck. I waited a minute or two, so you could enjoy your last breaths, before I started to crush your throat with my hands. Almost immediately after that your eyes opened up. I felt soft hands try to claw mine away. Your legs were kicking, trying to get away but, I wasn’t having any of it. I got on top of you with my legs straddling your waist, ultimately pinning you down. You tried to scream, but my hands were doing such a good job that nothing came out but dry heaves. I leaned down closer to your face and looked into your eyes. Even when they are full of panic, they are still the most gorgeous pair I have ever seen. I then laid my forehead against yours and stole a kiss that wasn’t meant for me.

Shortly after that, you stopped moving. I leaned up and saw that your eyes were dull and lifeless. I pushed myself up off of you and was then getting ready for the next part.

I picked your delicate body up off the couch and took you to my bed. This was the part I had waited the most for. If I wasn’t going to be your first, then I was going to be your last. I slowly stripped you of all your clothes and then propped you up against the headboard. I then kissed your lips and discarded my clothing as well. I straddled your hips and admired your perfect body. I knew I had a limited amount of time left with you, so I had to speed up the process. I sucked on your neck while I played with your nipples. Then I kissed (and bit a little) my way down to your crotch. I gave it an experimental lick, then took it into my mouth, slowly going down on it until I gagged. I kept bobbing my head, playing with your sack until I felt satisfied. Leaning back up, I opened up your legs. I reached over and grabbed the lube. I wanted to make this as pleasurable for you as it was going to be for me. 

I slicked up my finger and slipped it in. I slowly pushed it in until I was all the way down to my knuckle. A little disappointed that I didn’t hear any sound coming from you, I added another, then another, until I had four fingers inside of you. I moved them in you at a faster pace, and when you were more loose, I took them out. I slicked myself up with lube and placed my tip at your entrance. When I entered you, it was everything I ever imagined and more. You were so tight that it was hard to move at first. When you were more accepting of me, I then started to go a steady pace. It was the best moment of my life. I was in you and you were so accepting of me. But, all good things must come to an end. I felt pressure bubbling in my lower abdomen and I started going at a faster pace until I came with your sweet name on my tongue.

I pulled out and watched as some of my cum spilled out of you. I pulled you up to me and kissed your lips roughly. As you laid up again, I started to notice that you were getting colder. I wrapped you up in my blanket while I went to get us clothing. When I came back, I never saw a more beautiful sight. You, lying in my bed with the moonlight gleaming off of you. I chuckled as I moved next to you. I put on your clothes and crawled next to you on the bed.

It was around two in the morning when the rest of the members came back from the club. It was kind of funny seeing their reactions to your condition. Jaehwan-hyung was the first one to see us. He walked into the room and saw me holding you. He was curious, and asked what was going on. When I didn’t answer him, he went up to us and tried to shake you awake. When you didn’t stir, and he saw how pale you were, he yelled for Hakyeon-hyung, saying that something was wrong with you. I don’t know why he did that, you were perfectly fine. Everything was fine until they came back. Hakyeon-hyung came rushing, with the bastard close behind him. He took you from me and checked for a pulse. I told him you were fine, but he didn’t believe me. That bastard took your body into his embrace and I lost it. I started yelling profanities at him, calling him good for nothing, and I probably would have killed him too if it weren’t for Wonshik-hyung grabbing me and pulling me out of the room.

When I was restrained in the other room, I saw red and blue flashing lights outside the window. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to see you for a while. Officers detained me and took me away from you. Then, they determined that I was mentally insane and put me into “therapy.” All this is, is a padded prison cell. Was it too much to ask for my happiness? All I wanted was for you to be with me.

Anyway, Jaehwan-hyung comes and visits me every Saturday, when he has time. Hakyeon-hyung used to, but he would always break down in the middle of the visit, so now he just writes me. Wonshik-hyung doesn’t do either of those things, but he did send me a “get well soon” card a couple of weeks ago. As for Taekwoon-hyung, I hope he dies and I heard he wishes the same for me. That’s good, I wouldn’t want things to get confusing between the two of us. 

As for you, though, I still love you with all of my heart. I still have some pictures of you underneath my mattress so I can continue to see your beautiful face. I hope you don’t miss me too much or hate me, because that would be awkward when I see you again. I will see you soon, my love. Once I can get out of here, we will be together once again. 

I promise.

Love,  
Han Sanghyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need some Jesus in my life. But anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
